DN Games Channel
DN Games Channel, Daniel Network's answer to Game Show Network and Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids, was an American television cable channel created by Daniel Network. It launched on June 15, 2005 with an episode of Jeopardy from 1979. Due to problems with money, it was forced to autoloop in July 17, 2011 with a final airing of DN Starcade. History In 2005, after Daniel Network unexpectedly aired a Second Pilot of "The Joker's Wild," while in the 5:30pm timeslot of the Odd Life, the people at the network had began to order 48,000 episodes from libraries of Goodson-Todman, Bob Stewart, Bill Carruthers, Stafos-Hall, Enright-Barry, and Chuck Barris. Also, they've moved some of their original programming to this network. In 2005, DN Games channel lauched into the airwaves with an Art Fleming episode of Jeopardy. Later, in 2006, DN Games Channel acquired a 10-year lease deal with DN by airing episodes of Idiotic Feud. In 2007, DN Games began airing its first block, "Lost Games." The block featured lost tapes and surprisingly, unsold pilots, such as Cop Out, TKO, Say When, Dollar a Second '81, and Second Guessers. Due to economic concerns, DN Games Channel began to sell off every show that they aried and aired finales of all the gameshows before DN Games Channel closed in 2011, with a DN Starcade Finale. Old DN Games shows can be seen in the DN Games DVD (2015) Shows (including DN and Nickelodeon original game shows) 1.Jeopardy! (pre 1992) (TV-G) (2005-2009) 2.Jeopardy! post (1992) (TV-G) (2008-2011; 2011-2015) 3. The Match Game (1962-68) (TV-G) (2006-2008) 4. Match Game 7x (TV-PG) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 5. Password (Pre 2008) (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 6. Card Sharks (pre 2001) (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 7. The Price is Right (pre 1992) (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 8. Beat the Clock (pre 1979) (TV-G) (2005-2007) 9. Second Chance 1977 (TV-G) (2007) * 10. DN Starcade (TV-Y7) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) ** 11. Double Dare 76 (TV-G) (2005-2009) 12. Double Dare Nickelodeon (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015)^ 13. The Joker's Wild (TV-G) (2005-2010) 14. The Hollywood Squares (Pre 1986) (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 15. Idiotic Feud (TV-Y7) (2006-2011; 2011-2015) ** 16. Cop Out (TV-G) (2007) * 17. TKO (TV-G) (2007) * 18. Twisters (TV-G) (2007) * 19. Second Guessers (TV-G) (2007) * 20. Say When (TV-G) (2007) * 21. Dollar a Second '81 (TV-G) (2007) * 22. Crosswits (TV-G) (2008-Early 2011) 23. Finders Keepers (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015)^ 24. You Got Guts (TV-Y7) (2005-2009) ** 25. Blanks Galore! (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) ** 26. What's My Line? (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 27. To Tell the Truth (TV-PG) (2005-2011;2011-2015) 28. Tattletales (TV-PG) (2005-2007; 2010-2011; 2011-2015) 29. Now You See It (Pre 1989) (TV-G) (2007; 2010-2011; 2011-2015) 30. Concentration (Pre 1989) (TV-G) (2005-2009) 31. Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV-Y7) (2005-2011; 2011-2015)^ 32. $ale of the Century (Pre 2007) (TV-G) (2010) 33. Let's Make a Deal! (Pre 1980) (TV-G) (2005-2011; 2011-2015) 34.You're On! (TV-Y7) (2005-2007)^ 35.Wild & Crazy Kids (TV-G) (2005-2006)^ 36. Figure it Out (TV-G) (2005-2008)^ 37. Extreme Double Dare (TV-Y7) (2005-2011; 2011-2015)^ More Coming Soon *Denotes Aired on the Lost Games Block on 06/15-9/30/2007 ^Denotes a Nickelodeon Game Show **Denotes a Daniel Network Original Trivia DN Games Channel was a very short lived channel that was dedicated to game shows. It was also the second channel to go into a loop, before leaving the airwaves for good in 2015. Gallery Super_Jeopardy!_Bonus_Round.png|Jeopardy Recording in 2005 PriceSpecial1986onDNGamesChannel2005.png|The Price is Right Primetime Special Recording in August 2005 BTC1952onDNGC2005.jpg|Beat The Clock in early 2006 SC77onDNGC2007.jpg|Second Chance 1977 on DN Games Channel's Lost Games Block (2007) Conc74onDNGamesChannel2007.jpg|Concentration '73 Recording in November 2007 Category:Channels